Episode 56 Re-write
by AGoodOmen
Summary: Re-write of the last half of Primeval episode 5.6 to form a more satisfying conclusion. Yeah. I was not happy, so not happy in fact that it prompted a re-write. I needed a better ending, as we're not going to get a sixth series any time soon. All Characters. Pairings Conby, Jecker, Memily (though mainly Jecker) AU obviously.


_**I just found an old folder of fics in the depths of my hard drive and I thought I might as well take the plunge and publish.**_

**Re-write of the last half of Primeval episode 5.6 to form a more satisfying conclusion. Yeah. I was not happy, so not happy in fact that it prompted a re-write. I needed a better ending, as we're not going to get a sixth series any time soon.**

**All Characters. Pairings Conby, Jecker, Memily (though mainly Jecker) AU obviously. **

_**None of the characters, settings, universe specific terms or plotlines belong to me. If they did I wouldn't have had to change a thing (Oh and it wouldn't have been cancelled).**_

Matt and Becker entered the ops room guns first, treading lightly, keeping quiet. The others followed, fanning out silently. Matt heard a tiny movement from behind one of the terminals. He signalled Becker and they inched forward. As they swung round the pillar ready to fire a shaking hand feebly an EMD up towards Becker from the floor. They immediately lowered their weapons; it was a shocked and terrified Jess, cradling the head of the wounded Lester in her lap.

"Jess!" Becker's shouting whisper attracted the others and they hurried to form a protective enclave around the defenceless pair. Matt tried to stop Lester slipping out of consciousness.

"James! Can you hear me?" He signalled to Emily to inspect his wound. "C'mon mate you're gonna be fine."

"Matt, he's losing a lot of blood."

"Right we need to get him to the medical facility, barricade him in. Then we've got to get at that anomaly. Becker, gonna need some help here mate."

"Just a minute. Jess, it's all ok now. I'm here. We're here. You're all right, your safe. " Becker tried to loosen Jess's grip on the EMD. Recognising the symptoms of severe shock he tried to retrieve her from the fugue state her mind had entered. Jess could feel a hand on her face but it felt numb and Becker's voice was coming from a long way off. Scanning her face he looked for any sign that she'd registered him. She blinked once or twice then moved her head towards his warm hand as she finally let go of the EMD and, even more slowly, relinquished her grip on Lester's lapel. Matt and Emily picked up the semi-conscious man, working seamlessly and silently. Becker, grinning in relief, gently raised Jess from her position on the floor and leant her up against a pillar. Her movements were still ghost like and her face still locked in the rigor of terror. She registered him though, and looked down at his hands holding hers. Matt's voice cut urgently across the room,

"Jess, how many were there?"

"Jess, look at me." She looked up into Becker's familiar face and shook her head trying to clear it "How many, Jess?"

"Um…three or, or four, may-be. Don't know… Dark…Lester - tried" Her voice was so soft as to be hardly audible and her lips barely moved as she talked. Now it grew softer still and he eyes, already saucers, widened even further. "We're going to - to die, aren't we. We're all going to die. This' actually it…" she started crying convulsively, the last shred of purpose and sheer stubborn courage that had kept her waiting in the dark protecting and tending Lester vanished, and she shook with exhaustion and terror. She wasn't meant for this. None of this was supposed to happen to her, Becker thought, half wearily - half in an indefinable rage against the universe.

"Becker!" Matt's urgent whisper recalled him to the moment .

"We can't leave Jess like this."

"She's in hysterics" said Emily "you have to slap her, it always worked on my sister in law, unless anyone has smelling salts?"

"A slap's too noisy, it'll call all the predators." Matt cautioned. "Talk to her."

"Jess, c'mon, we're going to be ok, you're still alive, we're all here. Trust me. Please." Her shaking only grew more violent, and her face was blank.

"She needs a shock, Becker!" Emily repeated. "Something to remind her she's alive." Becker shifted his weight anxiously, slightly at a loss as to how to remind someone they were alive. Killing things was more his specialty.

"Ok, Jess, you're alive." And he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

After a second her eyes widened, then fluttered closed and she kissed him back. They broke apart. "We're not going to die, I promise. Abby – look after her." He picked up his EMD and ran off with Connor to secure the medical bay. Matt looked at Emily and smiling grimly picked up Lester's shoulders.

"You should have tried that on your sister in law."

"I don't think even her own husband would have taken that option over the slap." Emily picked up his legs and they carried him to safety.

In the lab Connor grinned at Becker slyly, his sense of humour displaying its unfortunate tendency to crop up at the most inopportune moments. Becker stared right back at him. "It was quiet, wasn't it?"

**(continues same as episode.)**

A grimy, tired and elated Connor, Abby and Becker walked back into the ARC. They were fiercely hugged by some high fashion and higher heels, and their tale was demanded of them by the very excited field co-ordinator they contained. Jess was back to her normal self, apart from watching Becker slightly more acutely than normal. He was doing his 'security stuff' thing. She sighed, then smiled, composing herself, and only jumped slightly when his hand went round her waist, steering her away. "Let's go and get Lester, shall we?" He said, nodding towards Connor, who was drawing Abby a little away. There was a lot of self-conscious shuffling going on. She smiled and nodded and walked away with him, definitely not counting the seconds until his hand slipped from her back.

**(Same as ep.)**

"I guess this means we're stuck with you then." Lester's trademark sarcasm wasn't enough, this time, to hide his tremendous relief as he shook hands with Matt.

"I guess so." Matt and Emily exchanged a small smile.

"Best keep the whole 'man from the future' thing to ourselves, for the time being, don't you think? Minister's confused enough as it is." The smiles broadened. "The 'woman from the past' thing too, come to think of it. I'm afraid your room has been damaged by some stray charges frying the electrics, or some such thing, but I'm sure we can find you another."

"No." said Matt quickly. "What I mean is," he backtracked "I think Emily would prefer somewhere with windows."

"I would, I think." Said Emily, looking at him slightly shyly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Well I've got a spare room." Jess interjected, with a grin to show she was only teasing.

"Well I suppose that's the end of the anomalies?" Asked Lester hopefully.

**(Same as ep.)**

"So much for being normal, Connor. A train just left King's Cross Station and vanished into thin air." Lester sighed in exasperation at their blank looks. "Sorry, does this sound familiar to anyone? ANOMALIES?" The team prepared to move out, collecting earpieces and black boxes, and filed past Lester, as he stood surveying his kingdom. Jess watched him, smiling. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well, Parker, don't just stand there, get back to work." Jess grinned fondly and clicked back over to the ADD terminal, ready to do her job. Lester turned around, twiddled his cane and smiled with determined satisfaction.

**End of Episode.**

**_Sooo... How'd you like it? Tell me please! First Fic EVER! I'm quite proud of it, but any con-crit would be amazing. And yes Becker is still an idiot. Want to find out what happens next? My Epilogues will be up in a few days. I will review back etc. etc._**


End file.
